your cellphone's wallpaper, password, and gallery, scor
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Kau adalah penguntit yang mengerikan, Scor." [scorose] [scorpius/rose] [next generation]


**your cellphone's wallpaper, password, and gallery, scor**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

Story and OC (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. typo(s). muggleworld!AU. no magic.

rose weasley/scorpius malfoy.

* * *

"Hei, Scor," panggil Rose keras saat sahabatnya itu sedang asyik bermain _game_ di ponsel keluaran terbarunya. Scorpius menoleh, tapi tangannya masih bergerak lincah di atas layar datar itu.

"Apa, Posie?" dan akhirnya atensinya kembali terpusat pada _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya. Rose mengerang—merasa diacuhkan dengan telak.

"Apa sih, Rose?" tanya Scorpius, "bicara saja."

"Pinjam ponselmu," Rose menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Scorpius dan memasang pose memerintah ala Hermione Weasley, "aku mau lihat soal matematika yang ditulis Profesor Vector minggu lalu. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas. Kan kau yang foto waktu itu."

Scorpius menghentikan _game_ nya dengan keterpaksaan tingkat tinggi dan turun dari tempat tidur—beralih menuju PESnya. Rose berdecak tidak habis pikir melihat kecanduan Scorpius kepada hal yang namanya _game_. Lebih enak membaca—

"Eh?"

Rose menutup mulutnya yang menganga saat menatap _wallpaper_ ponsel Scorpius yang … sedikit membuat syok. Hei, memang kapan Scorpius pernah mencium bibirnya sedalam itu? Kok ia tidak sadar?

Dan setelah Rose mempertajam penglihatannya untuk melihat pose yang ia tampilkan di foto itu, ia sedang tertidur. Pantas saja.

Rose iseng mengunci ponsel Scorpius. Ia mencoba kata sandi pin yang memproteksi ponsel sahabatnya itu dengan tanggal lahirnya sendiri. Dan berhasil.

Mulut Rose makin menganga saat melihat isi galeri Scorpius yang dipenuhi foto dan videonya dalam berbagai pose.

"Scor?" kali ini Rose memanggil Scorpius dengan keraguan terselip di nada suaranya. "Kau itu fans terberatku ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Scorpius menoleh dan mempusatkan perhatiannya pada Rose. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya memucat. Ia meloncat kembali ke atas tempat tidur, _game_ nya terlupakan.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

Terlambat. Scorpius menepuk dahinya ketika melihat ponsel dengan galerinya yang terbuka di genggaman Rose.

"Jadi?" cicit Rose pelan, tak mampu menatap netra kelabu Scorpius, "berminat menjelaskannya?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kita," Scorpius mendesah berat. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku sudah bersusah-payah agar bisa menjadi sahabatmu, agar bisa membuatmu tak menjauhiku lagi karena perintah ayahmu. Aku tak ingin semua usahaku hancur. Aku sudah bersyukur bisa berteman denganmu, dan aku tak ingin semua yang sudah kita lalui selama ini berakhir hanya karena perasaan sepihakku yang akhirnya kau ketahui—"

"Scor," Rose menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir tipis Scorpius, "aku mengerti. Persahabatan kita tak akan berhenti sampai disini, kok."

Sudut bibir Scorpius terangkat membentuk senyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

Rose mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat geli. "Tapi aku boleh minta lebih dari sahabat, tidak?"

"Maksudmu?" Scorpius tampak tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu tadi. Kau tak ada niat untuk menjadikan hubungan kita lebih dari sekadar sahabat?"

Scorpius menatap Rose tak percaya. "Kau juga menyukaiku? Jadi perasaanku selama ini—"

"Yang bilang perasaanmu sepihak juga siapa," Rose tergelak dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Scorpius, menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Scorpius melingkarkan lengan kekarnya membungkus tubuh ramping Rose dan menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di helaian merah Rose.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lima tahun lalu dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menyadarinya," Rose berkata terpatah-patah saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Scorpius.

"Tenang saja, Rose, semua penantian sia-sia yang tolol ini akan segera berakhir. Kau lebih dari sahabatku sekarang, tenang saja."

Baik Scorpius dan Rose tertawa kencang sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang panjang dan mesra.

* * *

"Kau adalah penguntit yang mengerikan, Scor."

"Oh, sudah pasti."

"Semua foto dan videoku berbagai pose, Scor. Tertanggal sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Gila."

"Aku memang gila kalau sudah menyangkut tentangmu, Rose."

"Terus, siapa yang memotret foto _wallpaper_ ponselmu itu?"

"Sepupumu, Al."

" _Al_?!"

"Iya."

"Dan kata sandi ponselmu?"

"Aku hanya suka dengan tanggal lahirmu, makanya aku menggunakannya. Tak boleh?"

"Kau itu sudah terobsesi denganku ya, Scor?"

"Memang. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu—bahkan."

* * *

 **a/n: terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau feel tidak terasa, nggak jelas, kesalahan pengejaan dan penulisan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk scorpius malfoy adalah lucky blue smith dan dreamcast untuk rose weasley adalah luca hollestelle]**


End file.
